A Happy Chance
by tonnie2001969
Summary: JJ/Rossi...sequel to "Change." William Somerset Maugham said it best...."We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as promised, here's the first chapter of the sequel to "Change." Please let me know what you think! Please send those reviews! (Yes, I am shamelessly begging!)**

_"We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person." William Somerset Maugham_

**Pre-Ep to Ep 4.03 Minimal Loss**

**Little Creek Reservoir, Virginia**

Jennifer Jareau had a problem. And she was fairly certain that is it was a growing problem. As of this morning, she could officially no longer fit into any of her clothes. Not the beautiful pants. Not the nice, fitted shirts that she enjoyed wearing so much. And definitely not those pencil skirts that she knew made her legs look longer than they really were. For weeks, she had been slowly but surely running through every possible item in her closet, and now, not even safety pins and rubber bands would help her. And given all of these deficits, she was currently left without any suitable items to wear to the office, unless she wore those not-so-appropriate but wonderfully comfortable yoga pants and stretchies. But she had a distinct feeling that while she would be perfectly happy in them, others might not share her joy.

The first man to express his displeasure would be the reason for her current dilemma. While he liked her in the slinky form fitting clothes, he had made it clear in the past that he wasn't about to share that vision with anyone else. And he was not helping matters right now, anyway, as he chose to treat her entire quandary with less than the respect it deserved.

Shifting her eyes from her uncooperative closet to the dark-haired man standing beside her, JJ felt herself sigh as she moaned, her eyes narrowing even more, "You realize this is your fault, David Rossi."

The woman standing next to him was surely a sight to behold. Her silky blonde hair bounced against the hunter green silk dressing gown, the light from the side lamp shimmering in the waves. And the look of irritation on her face just made her far more beautiful …as if that was possible. Catching her gaze, Rossi merely flashed another patented smile as he reached for his belt, threading it through the loops of his faded jeans. Raising his eyebrows, he said smugly, "And can I say again how pleased that makes me, Jennifer?"

Propping one hand on her hip, JJ rolled her eyes as she once stepped back into their stuffed walk in closet, hoping against hope that she missed a shirt that just might have some give in it. Flipping shirt by shirt, she called over her shoulder, "What exactly pleases you? The fact that I can no longer snap any of my very expensive clothes around my growing waist? Or that I have nothing suitable to wear to the office today?"

Opening his bedside drawer, his hand wrapped firmly around his M1911. He walked toward the closet, attaching the holster as he moved toward his target. Stepping behind the preoccupied blonde, Rossi slid his hand around her hip, resting it casually against the small barely visible bump that he knew was there, right below the silk robe. Leaning his head next to hers, he watched her hands continue to quickly reject garment after garment. "You know my opinion on the office, Jennifer."

Attempting to ignore the tone of his words and his touch, JJ continued to intently study each item for suitability. "We're not having this discussion this morning, David. It's six AM and I have nothing to wear. You are not going to win this argument just because I'm distracted."

Watching as her hands stopped on a pale yellow blouse, he leaned even closer, pulling her body another step backward to his. Firmly, he said into her hair, "But I am going to win that argument one day soon, Jennifer.

Her free hand dropped to his, stopping the slow inching movement that was certain to be a bigger distraction than his words. "David…"

Damn, the woman was infuriating. For the past four weeks, he and JJ had been intensely discussing her determination to continue full-force in the Bureau and his lack of joy over that decision. Today was no different. Shaking his head, his words were strong. "Don't David me in that tone, Jennifer. You are four months pregnant. You do not have to keep getting up at the crack of dawn. You should not have to worry about what to wear or what not to wear."

Letting out a sigh of relief as she found a shirt that just might work, JJ pulled away from his touch, patting his hand before she slipped out of her robe. "Being pregnant does not suddenly make me unable to perform normal human functions. I can work. I want to work. Women everywhere around the world do it every day." Slipping the butter yellow shirt over her arms, she almost held her breath as she started fastening the buttons…and then she let out a sigh of relief. Yes. It fit. Now to find a pair of pants that would get her through this day.

Rossi propped against the doorframe, watching the woman he loved pat her stomach, her hand rubbing slow circles over the area that protected their baby. Narrowing his eyes at her movement, he continued his argument with, "That may very well be, but those women aren't carrying my child."

"But they are carrying someone's child, David. They are carrying their own children, and they are making good choices based on their bodies. Just like I am." Meeting his eyes, JJ saw the same stubborn resilience that he was well-known for. Pushing her irritation to the back of her mind, she tried to remember that he really did love her and wanted the best for her. But starting the day with another round of the same old argument was getting to feel like a broken record. Reaching for her loosest gray pants, she slipped her legs in, balancing her hand absently on his arm. And then, another deep breath, and…yes…they snapped. Flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder, JJ smiled triumphantly as she said, "And they also have to find clothes that fit them and are suitable for the job."

Turning as she passed by him, her movements sure as she crossed their bedroom, he watched as she reached out to open the bedside drawer and pulled out her service weapon. Crossing his arms over his chest, Rossi drawled, "Ah, but they don't have jobs that require them to strap on a Glock 19 and be prepared to take down serial killers on a moment's notice, do they?"

JJ didn't falter in her movements, no matter what his words made her think. Her hands securely fastened the holster to her waist as she said, exasperatedly, "David, for the last time, do I look like I'm out gunning for a fight?"

Taking the three steps necessary to reach her, Rossi stood directly in front of her, his hand reaching out to tip up her chin. Staring into her eyes, he said in that annoyingly calm voice, "Trust me, Jennifer, none of us ever go looking for a fight. Unfortunately, the fight seems to find us."

Her eyes widening, JJ bit back a smart retort, taking a deep breath as she murmured, "David Rossi, do you honestly believe that I'm going to put myself and our child in a harmful situation on purpose?"

Shaking his head, Rossi answered slowly, "Jennifer, what I believe is that you are unbelievably good agent. And that means that you will do whatever it takes to complete the job. Including…."

"Including using my best judgment to protect both me and my child." Propping her hand against his arm once again, this time so that she could slip one foot, then the other, into her favorite comfy shoes. Slapping her hand against his shirt, she added as she stood up straight again, "David, I'm not Emily. I don't rush into the fray, weapon brandished, determined to beat the unsub on his own turf."

Rossi grimaced at the thought of his Jennifer pulling some of the stunts that Prentiss had. Sneaking out a quick arm, he caught the edge of her sleeve, effectively stopping her movements and catching her attention. Watching as her head turned toward his, he stared into the deep blue eyes that he knew so well. Stepping closer, he dropped his palm down her side, cupping her hip as he said, "At least promise me that you'll consider the options, bella. There's things that you can do for the team that none of the rest of us can. Hell, none of the rest of us are anywhere near capable of handling what you do with the press and the locals. Help me out here, please."

The almost-pleading tone of his voice was enough to cause her to pause for a moment. David Rossi did not normally plead, and she was well aware of that fact. His hand was warm and comforting through the fabric of her slacks, and she could feel him pulling her closer. Nodding once, she covered his hand with one of her own as she responded, "If you'll promise me the same thing. If you don't think it puts the fear of God in me to see you on a takedown, leading the charge, then you're dead wrong. I don't want Jelly Bean to grow up without knowing her daddy."

"Deal." Leaning down, Rossi pressed a slow kiss against her lips, smiling as she returned the favor.

Finally breaking the kiss, JJ murmured slowly, "And David? We are not going to have this conversation every single morning of every single day. Today's the last one, okay? You've got to let me do my job, just like I've got to let you do yours."

"I'm not happy about it, but I understand it, Jennifer." His eyes darkened as he pulled her closer, his hands settling firmly on the faint rise of her stomach, his thumbs moving against the fabric of her shirt. "For now, we do it your way. But the moment I think there's a problem, all bets are off, Jennifer."

JJ merely nodded, hoping that David Rossi truly realized that the deal went both ways. For if he willingly put himself into the path of danger, hell would have no fury like that of a pregnant Jennifer Jareau.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading this sequel. And Tracia has been a godsend...one of the best fic friends ever! Please let me know what you think about this story. And I encourage you to watch Minimal Loss (Episode 4.3) if you have not...it will explain this story arc!_

**Pre-Ep, Minimal Loss (Ep 4.03)**

**Quantico, Virginia**

Jennifer Jareau was conflicted, and that was a position that she did not like to find herself in. She liked to be in control and know exactly what her next move will be, no matter what the circumstances. Her sanity and peace depended upon this well-honed character trait, and years of experience had brought her to this realization.

But sitting in her office, her desk uncharacteristically empty, she propped up on her elbows as she considered the information that she had just received concerning an upcoming case. Rolling over the details, JJ tried to balance out every option without prejudice, weighing the pros and cons to reach the best decision.

But a deep niggling thought kept creeping to the front of her internal debate, reminding her that there just might not be a best decision in this circumstance. What was best for this case would not necessarily be best for her personally. And it definitely would not be best for her relationship with a certain senior agent. But she also had to consider those children that were in possible danger and who just might be relying on her to save them.

Taking a deep sigh, JJ pushed herself up from her chair, resolutely walking out into the hallway and toward the main BAU unit, her mind finally made up. Her hand absently dropping to her rounded stomach, she calmly reminded herself that she was the best agent for this job, her current condition actually a bonus. But if she knew what was good for her, she would get this probably difficult conversation over with as quickly as possible and head off any possible objections.

For she was sure that David Rossi would have many objections to her decision, and he would not be shy about expressing them.

Jennifer Jareau had just decided to go undercover as a child services worker into a religious cult. While she was almost five months pregnant with David Rossi's child.

**************

From the moment she had entered his office, JJ knew that he was not going to receive her decision well. Five minutes later, JJ was calmly listening to those many objections that she had been expecting. And, she had been right. David Rossi was not timid in his vocalizations.

Staring at the petite blonde who had made herself at home in one of his chairs, Rossi calmly said, "I'm sorry, Jennifer, but you're going to have to repeat what you just said because I'm certain that I must have completely misunderstood your words. I would swear that I just heard you say that you are going undercover unarmed into a possibly deadly situation."

"That's exactly what I said, David." Keeping her eyes firmly on his, JJ read every emotion passing through his gaze, not failing to notice that he was not even trying to hide a thing. Deliberately not touching her protruding stomach, JJ tucked her hands under her thighs as she leaned forward slightly, her voice calm and her words sure. "Hotch came to me with the information that there's been an anonymous tip received from inside Liberty Ranch in Colorado that girls are being abused. Child services has already negotiated interviews, and by sending in FBI agents posing as investigators, we've got a chance to possibly get those children out and to keep this from escalating into a…"

Tilting his head to the side, his smile grim, Rossi interrupted, his voice almost pleasant, "Jennifer, do you just realize that you used the word escalating to describe a situation that you want to willingly walk into without backup?" The smile left his face as he slammed his hands on his desk, leaning forward to glare at her. "And to take our unborn child with you."

"Look, David, you've got to see my side of this. Of all of the members of our unit, I am the best one for this case, and you know it." Taking another deep breath, JJ knew that she was going to have to acknowledge how her pregnancy would aid in this case. She only wished that there was some way of including that fact without seeming to be callous. "And the pregnancy helps, David. It adds credence to my cover, and will…"

"Will make you a bigger target and a better bartering tool, Jennifer." Watching her try to hide the flinch on her face, Rossi deliberately kept his voice hard as he watched her closely. "Listen carefully to me, little girl. I know cults and I know their leaders. No matter what guise you use, if the least little thing goes wrong, you and my child will suddenly become prey in the eyes of that predator. And there are no humanitarian rules for prisoners of domestic war, Jennifer."

She understood his concerns, truly she did. Doing her best to maintain a neutral expression, JJ tried to not react to the mental pictures that his words were causing, knowing that his assessment of the situation was probably dead-on accurate. But she also needed him to see those children in danger. Leaning back slightly in her chair, she forced her voice to be calm, hoping it didn't waver as she said, "The lives of innocent children are at stake, David, and if I have the ability to help them, then I've got to do everything possible. Any inroads that we can gain into that sect will give us greater opportunities to…"

Hearing her trying to justify her choice, Rossi suddenly felt his control snap. Standing up, he stalked around to where she was sitting and leaned over her, his hands pinning her against the chair. "To put yourself in the line of fire. And let me assure you, Jennifer, there will be fire. Cult standoffs do not end well. They especially do not end well for law enforcement. If you are even remotely identified as FBI, then you are as good as dead at that moment. Did you not learn anything from those discussions we had about Ruby Ridge and Montana? Dammit, I thought you were a lot smarter than this, Jennifer."

His eyes were inches from hers, and JJ could feel his anger as much as hear it. But if he thought that she was going to back down when she could be the one to reach those kids, then he had another thing coming. Clenching her jaw, JJ ground out, "David Rossi, if you would only listen to me instead of already…

Shaking his head rapidly, Rossi pushed forward, not even stopping to acknowledge her words. "And don't tell me that there are not other agents who couldn't do this just as well as you could, Jennifer. If it's a female agent that's needed, then Prentiss is sitting out there in the bullpen, just waiting for the chance to kick butts and take names."

"David, shut up and listen to me." Pushing her hands against his chest, JJ kicked her chair back as she stood up, her body almost touching his in the process. Her eyes flashed as she yelled, "I am not trying to be Emily. But I can't abide the thoughts of any child being put in a position like this, and I'll be damned if I don't try to fix it. And while I don't need your permission, I would…"

"You're internalizing this, Jennifer, and making it personal. That means you're no longer objective." Rossi dropped his hands to her shoulders, gently shaking her as he yelled back, "And you damn well do need my permission if you think that you are going to take my child into danger."

Pressing her lips together firmly, JJ forced herself to slowly count to ten, knowing well that the words her anger wanted her to say were not being encouraged by her rational mind. Months with this man in her life had taught her a few things, the first being that he would provoke her to a confrontation if he thought he could, knowing that he was trying to win what just might not be a winnable argument. But she also knew that he loved her, and that she loved him. But professional trumped personal in this case, at least to her way of thinking, no matter how much he might object.

Her eyes blinking rapidly, JJ smiled tightly as she said softly, her words deadly, "David, what I do or don't do is my choice, and mine alone. I came to you as a courtesy, not to receive your authorization. Unless there is a valid reason why I can't do this, then I'll be leaving for Colorado tomorrow."

"Then we seem to have reached an impasse, Jennifer." From his vantage point, Rossi wanted nothing more than to shake this tiny woman until she could see reason. But experience had taught him that she only rebelled even more when backed into a corner. Her facial expression was warning enough for him to drop his hands, clutching his fists at his side as he ground out, "Don't think this is over by any stretch of the imagination."

Jerking her head down in a quick nod, JJ tamped down the feelings of loss that flooded her as his touch left her body. How the conversation had deteriorated this quickly, she would never know. But as she moved toward his office door, her steps almost leaden, JJ felt his glare on her, an unbreachable wall between them. Closing his door behind her, she resisted the urge to just slam it back open and run back into his arms, his touch as necessary to her existence as her very breath.

Passing Hotch's office, her eyes intent on watching her steps, she made her way back to her office, a mixture of growing anger and impending loss seeming to cloud her very thoughts as her hand absently rubbed against the light fluttering in her tummy. Whispering softly, she murmured, "Don't worry, Jelly Bean. Mama and Daddy are just having a minor discussion. It will all turn out okay."

As she continued walking to her office, her thoughts seemed to fragment and scatter. The last thing she could allow was her mind to be less than sharp, knowing that what she had just experienced was the tip of the iceberg. She had thrown down the gauntlet and David Rossi would definitely take that as a challenge, his battle plan just getting started. It was not her intention to fight the man that she loved on this level, no matter what he might think. But if it was a battle that he wanted, then she damn well ensure that they played on her terms and her field.

But first, she was going to deal with her anger. And that meant that JJ would need her gun and a few boxes of ammunition.

Jennifer Jareau decided it was time to target shoot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing...I appreciate your patience as I get my bearings on this plotline! Special thanks to Tracia for her neverending encouragement, and to Susan for her great support and excellent proofing skills! Please let me know what you are thinking out there!_

**Pre-Ep, Minimal Loss (4.03)**

**Federal Bureau of Investigation, Quantico, Virginia**

While Jennifer Jareau was retrieving her service pistol, David Rossi was planning to murder his so-called boss.

Watching the door close behind her, Rossi resisted the urge to take the four steps necessary to reach her and sweep her into his arms, wrapping her tightly, protecting her and his child. But that woman was one of the most stubborn, obstinate people that he had ever met, and changing her mind would take every skill and talent that he possessed. And he well intended to change her mind, no matter what else he accomplished.

But before he could deal with the mother of his unborn child, he intended to deal with the man who had decided that she should take that child into danger in the first place. He stared at that damned closed door for another minute or so, his anger growing by the very second. Knowing that Aaron Hotchner would be in his office, Rossi yanked open his door and stalked the few steps necessary to reach the man that had started this fiasco in the first place.

Stepping into his Unit Chief's office, Rossi didn't even bother to knock or announce himself, trusting that the slamming door would do that for him. He was correct. The crashing sound definitely got Hotch's attention, and Rossi was grimly pleased at the shocked look that crossed the younger man's face.

But Aaron Hotchner had not reached his level of authority and responsibility on a fluke, and a look of comprehension and anger soon replaced that shock. His words, however, were mild as he looked up from his seated position, "I see you've had a discussion with JJ, Dave."

Stalking toward the perfectly organized desk, Rossi didn't even bother to acknowledge the greeting, intent on getting answers to his questions. "What the hell were you thinking, Aaron? The woman is five months pregnant, for God's sake."

Rossi watched as Hotch stood quickly, his mouth tightening, "The woman, as you put it, is also a member of this Unit and one of the best damn agents I've ever worked with. And whether you like it or not, Dave, JJ is the best choice for this job. Until she is six months or takes herself out of the field, I will treat her like every other agent on this team, impartially and with the best interests of the Bureau in mind."

Rossi's words were clipped, his voice strong as he stared back at the man that he had once trained to be a profiler. "The best interests of the Bureau can go to hell, Aaron, and so can you. If you think that I'm going to let her put herself into unnecessary danger just because she thinks that she is the only one available to save those kids, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Right now, Dave, this case is a simple task of interviewing those children and getting intel from the inside that we don't currently have. JJ's perfect for that. There's little to no risk involved, and she'll be going in with a legitimate child services worker." Taking a deep breath, Hotch dropped a hand to his hip as he sighed, knowing that David Rossi needed to see reason. But getting him there would take more skills than even Jason Gideon might have possessed. "Look, Dave, you're too close to this. If this was any other agent, what would your first response be? I can guarantee you that you wouldn't be in my office, breathing fire and brimstone, if I was sending Sandy Blair from Organized Crimes into the field. And by the way, she's five months pregnant also, with another kid at home."

Rossi's anger was still evident, his eyes darkening with every word. "She's not pregnant with my kid, though, Aaron, and you know it."

"That's just my point, Dave. You're not thinking this through rationally. And at the end of the day, this is JJ's decision. I made a request of the best agent possible for the job, asking her to consider taking it. Just like I would in dozens of other scenarios. Just like you would have done in my shoes."

"Aaron, that's…"

"No, let me finish. You've got to let JJ make her own choices in this. Do I want her to have to do this? No more than I ever want any of our team to put themselves in danger at any time. But it's our job, Dave. And if you can't handle that, then I'm seriously going to have to reconsider how effectively you and JJ can operate on the same team. I can't be worried about how you are going to respond every time I ask JJ to do her job. That will only weaken the team and lessen our abilities to be successful in the field, Dave."

It was the pseudo-threat of separating the team that finally broke through the shield of rage that Rossi had erected. His defenses suddenly collapsing brick by brick, he felt the fear in the pit of his stomach start to rise. Running a rough hand across his face, Rossi collapsed into the chair behind him, watching out of the corner of his eye as Hotch slowly drop into his own recently vacated seat. Taking a moment to think through the events of the last few minutes, Rossi finally met Hotchner's gaze. "Aaron, there's no way that she can do this. There's no way that **_I_** can **_let_** her do this. All anger aside, I know that Jennifer is an amazing agent. We were both there, remember, when she killed Battle. And I've seen her in operation, don't get me wrong. But you're asking her to go into a damned cult compound, man. _Without a weapon_. Do you not see how this bothers me?"

Aaron silently admitted that he could see the reasoning behind Dave's response, at least partially. "Dave, not every case west of the Mississippi ends like Ruby Ridge and Waco did. And not every hostage situation…"

"See, even you admit that there is a possibility of a hostage situation." Rossi yelled, his anger returning to the surface as he shook his head rapidly. "Tell me, Aaron, how would you feel if this was your family? What if that was Jack in danger? Would you let him willingly walk into a potentially harmful situation?"

Taking a deep breath, Hotch sighed as he said, "Dave, there's no comparison between…"

"Like hell there's not." Rossi felt that anger building back up, and he stood, knowing that if he sat still any longer, he might just literally implode. Pacing in front of the desk, he threw over his shoulder, "And what if it was Emily Prentiss?"

His eyes narrowing, Hotch replied evenly, "Dave, I don't know what you're implying…"

Rossi smiled grimly as he watched the younger man's jaw clench, knowing that his words had hit their target. "Oh, I'm not implying anything at all, Aaron. I'm outright stating the obvious." Rossi stopped his pacing as he leaned his hands on Hotch's desk, staring the man directly in the eye. "How long has it been going on? A month? Ever since New York?"

"I'm not going to dignify that…"

Rossi resumed pacing, steadfastly resisting the urge to knock that professional mask off of Hotch's face. "It doesn't matter anyway, Aaron. You've already given me the answer I needed. If this was Emily we were talking about…"

Hotch interrupted, his voice cold and formal, "If this was…someone that I cared about, I would hope that I could put my feelings into proper perspective and still do my job, Dave. Which is exactly what I'm asking you to do."

Clutching his fist tightly, Rossi felt the tic in his face move into overdrive as he stared at the stone statue that was Aaron Hotchner. "Then I'm afraid we're not in agreement, Aaron. Because unlike you, there is no way that I can willingly put my feelings for Jennifer in a box, only to take them out when it's convenient for me." Stalking to the door, he yanked it open, stopping to stare over his shoulder. "Jennifer Jareau is more important to me than my own life, and I will do whatever necessary to prove that to her and to keep her from harm. But I guess you don't understand that anymore."

And when David Rossi slammed the door this time, the entire BAU heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pre-Ep, Minimal Loss (4.03)**

**Federal Bureau of Investigation, Quantico, Virginia**

Jennifer Jareau learned to shoot when she was thirteen years old, a common occurrence in her part of the world. In a state where the opening of hunting season could actually cause factories to declare a holiday, guns were considered common accessories, easily accessible and affordable. Families passed down firearms from one generation to another, bequeathing the desire for personal protection and the thrill of the hunt along with the metal. Her first gun, a tiny little thing, had been a .38 featherweight with a titanium body, a five-shot that had once saved her life. Although she had soon found that the revolver was trusty, her allegiance now belonged to her Tenifered Glock and its high capacity magazine.

While her father had insisted that she complete the mandatory safety classes as a teen, her accuracy had been innate, not learned in any course. JJ's shooting skills had just been honed with time, and it helped that she actually enjoyed the feel of a gun against her palm. The action of disciplined shooting calmed her in a strange way, the methodical deed quieting her thoughts and clearing her mind. Of course, being one of the top five shots at Quantico was always gave her a bit of a kick, too.

Which was why she found herself inside the semi-noisy confines of the FBI firing range, her ear protection in place. Adjusting the Kevlar vest that was now mandatory for her to wear no matter when or where she held her gun, she loosened the straps just enough to accommodate the nest that held her precious child. Then she lowered her safety classes and reached for her Glock from its resting place on the metal shelf.

And prepared to blow the hell out of a few targets, hoping that she would then be able to blow some holes in David Rossi's objections.

***********

By the time that she had emptied the first clip, JJ felt her hands starting to level, her firm grip easily becoming accustomed to the weight of the gun once again. Her aim was sure and her bullets reached the target exactly as she intended. That pleased her.

Automatically ejecting and loading another clip, she once again clicked the button that signaled that she was shooting live ammo, and let loose another complete round. Fully expecting to feel better by now, she was a bit disgruntled as she suddenly found herself remembering a very different target shooting in a very different setting.

Trying to stop her mind from traveling back in time, she failed mightily, uneasily shifting the Glock as she realigned her sights. But instead of the generic paper against a generic wall, all she could see was that damned bullseye blowing in the breeze in the backyard at Little Creek. That damned target that had taunted her after Penelope's shooting, when she didn't even want to pick up her gun, let alone shoot it again. And she could feel those feelings once again seem to overwhelm her, that feeling of helplessness and anger mixing with fear. She couldn't do anything about it then, and she wondered for a second if she could now.

Intelligent enough to know that her mind was playing tricks, she kept shooting, aiming clear and true for that target as she forced her thoughts back into line. But all she could remember, once again, was how David Rossi had held her then, been her source of strength through that entire unfortunate time. How he had put his wants and needs in second place, literally fighting her battles, mental and physical, for her to keep her safe and to help her find herself once again.

Yes, he had bullied her. Yes, he had forced her to step out of her comfort zone. Yes, he had acted like a dictator more than once, that skill definitely one that he excelled at. But through it all, he had never left her side.

Tightening her lips, she refused to let her mind stay there, not wanting to give up her anger against him that easily. He had infuriated her today, that domineering, overreacting attitude of his pushing her into a corner. She was a competent, well-honored agent in the same Bureau that he was, and her Unit Chief recognized her skills. Why he couldn't recognize that today, she would never know.

But as hard as she tried, she felt the first niggles of doubt begin to creep into her mind. What if he was actually making sense? Hadn't he proven to her before that he only wanted what was best for her? Hadn't he moved heaven and earth more than once to keep her safe?

And hadn't she recently made him a promise to not put herself into danger? And JJ was a woman that always kept her promises.

Shaking her head rapidly, she forced herself back into the present. Dropping the now-empty clip, JJ carefully placed the pistol on the shelf as she pushed for the target, watching as it slowly slid her way, every hole easily identifiable against the black outline. Critically, she analyzed her patterns, pleased to see her tight clusters that she had practiced so long to perfect. That skill just might save her life one day. Or it might safe the life of someone she loved.

Loading a new target, she followed the same pattern and raised her weapon. Feeling the flutter in her stomach once again, she smiled as she wondered if the baby recognized her voice. All of the books told her that it did. Every night, she and David told that little bump that they loved him or her. At this moment, though, she wondered if her baby knew that she would never allow him or her to be in a position like those children in Colorado. That she would fight to the death to keep her baby from being put in harm's way.

And as those thoughts slowly sunk into her brain, she felt herself dropping the Glock to the shelf, her hands moving quickly to rest against her Kevlar covered belly as the full realization of what she had decided to do came falling down against her horrified mind.

She was willingly taking her child into potential danger. Without a gun to protect them. Without anything to protect them. Without anything to protect that precious child.

Feeling a heavy hand against her shoulder, JJ spun quickly, her hand shooting out to catch herself as her weight shifted. And she came face to face with the father of her child, his dark angry eyes flashing as he stared down at her, his expression leaving no doubt in her mind that he had not changed his.

As much as she hated to admit it, David Rossi had been right. And Jennifer Jareau was going to have to tell him so.

****************

Smiling tentatively, JJ looked up at his face, easily reading the tight clench of his jaw. Sighing, she reached up to remove her ear protection, dropping the heavy muffs against the floor as she asked softly, "What are you doing here, David?"

Leveling a glare in her direction, Rossi crossed his arms against his chest as he leaned against the steel pole. His voice and eyes were hard as he said, "You really didn't think we were finished earlier, did you, Jennifer?"

Her earlier thoughts flew out the window as she suddenly gave back into the anger that had flooded her. Reaching for the Velcro straps of her vest, she snapped, "We were finished as long as you were going to treat me like…

"Like the pregnant mother of my unborn child." His jaw clenched even more as he flicked his eyes down to where her hands were working against the Kevlar. Sarcasm filled his voice as he said, "Glad to see you remembered to protect yourself. I wondered if you might just start flaunting all the rules now that…"

Shaking her head, JJ said sharply, her voice hardening, "David, now is not the time or the place for this, and you know it. We'll discuss this at home tonight." Hanging the vest on the wall beside her, JJ automatically straightened her shirt as she moved back toward the metal shelf.

"Like hell we will. If you think I'm waiting for this day to end before I talk some sense into you, you're sadly mistaken." His hand stopped her movements, his grip tight against her elbow as he turned her to face him, his eyes slamming against hers as she returned the glare. The muffled sounds of gunfire drifted from the far end of the range, invading the moment.

Pulling away from his touch, JJ quickly retrieved her weapon, dropping it into her side holster as she mentally noted that she would need to clean it as soon as she returned to her office. Glancing back, she said as calmly as possible, "Tonight, David. It's time that we both got back to work and made the taxpayers happy."

Smiling grimly, Rossi tilted his head toward the large clock on the concrete wall behind them. "No, Jennifer, it's time that we both took a lunch break." Once again placing a firm hand on her arm, he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "And today, we're going to Little Creek for lunch. For as long as it takes."

Her thoughts were an open book to him at that moment, and he could see the decisions flashing through her eyes. Seeing her mouth open, Rossi immediately ground out, anger hovering beneath the surface of his words, "Don't, Jennifer. Don't even thing of arguing with me on this one."

Feeling her breath catch in her chest at the emotion in his words, JJ wondered if she had pushed him too far this time. Why, oh why, had she ever even listened to Hotch in the first place? Blinking up at him, she nodded once as she murmured, "Okay. We'll go home to Little Creek."

His hand never left her arm as they walked out of the firing range and headed toward their home.

************

By the time he pulled the SUV onto his property, the paved road giving way to gravel, the splashes of raindrops were falling heavily against the windshield. Glancing sideways out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the blonde haired woman who was literally driving him out of his mind. And not in the good way. Her head turned away from him, she stared out the side window, the same posture she had kept for the entire ride. Twenty three and a half minutes of silence had accompanied their ride. Uneasy silence.

Not even bothering to garage the vehicle, Rossi parked next to the back deck, slamming into park as he killed the ignition. He heard her door open before he saw her move, her feet quick as she covered the ground between the car and the steps. It didn't take long for him to follow, rain spattering them both.

By the time he reached the door, she had already pushed her way in, the alarm easily deactivated. It didn't take a genius to figure out where she was headed, the same place that they both went immediately every time they arrived home.

He found her in their bedroom, standing on the far side of the bed, her gun in her hands as she was opening the drawer to the nightstand. She glanced up as she heard his footsteps. Dropping the weapon in the safe box, she straightened as she said calmly, "Okay, David. We're home. Say what you want to say."

Stepping fully into the room, he smiled tightly at her tone as he mirrored her actions, his own gun quickly stored in an identical manner. Staring across their bed, he asked, voice sharp, "How can you stand there so calm and easy? How can you just act like this was just another day at the office?"

"David…."

"No, Jennifer, let me finish. I told you earlier, and I'll tell you again. I know the type of danger that you are about to walk into. I know those mindsets and those mentalities. And you will be no match for them if the wrong things start going down." He watched as she took three steps to their bath, and he followed, catching the towel that she threw at him.

Stepping back into the room, towel drying her damp hair, she said calmly, "I know you're mad….

Rubbing the towel furiously against his dark hair, Rossi yelled, "Damn right I'm mad. I'm actually beyond mad. I'm furious, Jennifer. I'm furious at you for even considering such an asinine thing. Did you or did you not stand in this very bedroom just a few weeks ago and promise me. …PROMISE me…that you would not take unnecessary risks?"

Pulling at her blouse, the buttons coming undone easily, her eyes flashed as she said, "Yes, but you've got to.."

"No buts, Jennifer. Either you made the promise or not. And the fact that you KNOW that this is a dangerous situation makes it even worse." Glaring at her, he threw the damp towel to the hardwood floor as he watched her move to the closet, her wet blouse now completely off and crumpled in the hamper. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of him, her body growing more stunning with each passing day that she carried their child.

Calling over her shoulder, she said, "David, I'm trying to tell you that…"

Snapping his mind back into gear, he interrupted, "That you're willing to risk your life and my child's life. I got that. You made that painfully clear earlier. But I'm here to tell you, little girl, that you will do that over my dead body. Now if you want to…"

She could hear the definite anger in his voice, and maybe the twinges of fear and alarm, and once again, she didn't like it. David Rossi very rarely opened up to this level, even with her, and she knew that he was close to the edge. And she had put him there. Glancing up sharply, she stalked back into the room, shirt forgotten, as she said firmly, "David! Would you listen to yourself? You've barely even heard a word that I've said!"

His feet ate up the ground between them, and he came face to face with the woman that he shared his bed with. The woman that shared his heart. The woman that he was desperately scared of losing. "Oh, I heard enough earlier this morning, trust me."

Slapping a hand against his chest with each phrase, she yelled, eyes glinting, "No, you need to trust me. You need to give me the benefit of the doubt. And you need to listen to me."

Grabbing her offending hand, he pulled her closer as he said, voice haunted, "Jennifer…"

"No, my turn now. You haven't even given me an opportunity to get a word in edgewise. But if you had, you might have heard me say this." Shaking her head, she said slowly, her eyes never leaving his, "I'm not going to do it."

Eyes narrowing, Rossi felt her hand settle against his as he said cautiously, carefully, "But I thought that you…"

"Yes, I was going to do it, David." Her blue eyes clear as bells, she stared up into his questioning gaze. "But I changed my mind."

Looking intently into her face, searching for anything to make him think that she was hiding something from him, he finally nodded. "Good."

JJ's mouth dropping open, she said, doubtfully, "Good? Just good?"

"Yes. Good." Suddenly pulling her closer, he grimaced as he ground out, "Dammit, woman, do you realize that you took ten years off of my life today? Just the thoughts of you…."

"Don't, David." Placing a finger against his lips, she smiled sadly as she whispered, "It's over, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Dropping a hand to her rounded belly, his fingers spread across the taut bare skin as he replied, his lips moving against her touch, his voice rough, "All I could see was you at the mercies of some paranoid psychotic, our baby caught in the middle. Do you know what that did to me?"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Feeling his hands settle against her hips, JJ wasn't exactly surprised when her body came into close, intimate contact with his. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pressed his fore head against hers, dark brown eyes locking onto to baby blues.

His lips dropping within millimeters of hers, he spoke lowly, "Promise me, bella. Promise me that we'll never do this again. You can't put me through this again."

And as his mouth crashed against hers, she willingly gave her body up to his touch, his kiss almost bruising, the need for assurance outweighing all other considerations.

And Jennifer Jareau was fairly certain that she would not be cleaning her gun that afternoon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. As always, Tracia keeps me motivated to write, and Susan and Michele have been great. Please let me know what you are thinking out there!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for your exceptional patience as I have been attempting to determine a way to continue this story. I hope that this will be the first of many chapters to come in the near future as I progress this story along. As always, I could not write without ilovetvalot, my co-author, beta, and partner in creative crime. **

**This chapter was written in response to Challenge 5 – Candy Land Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. The characters to be included were Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau, and the candy was Reese's Cups.**

* * *

**Pre-Ep, Minimal Loss (Ep 4.03)**

**Quantico, Virginia**

Pressing her hand to her lower back as she let out a deep sigh, Jennifer Jareau paused outside the heavy metal door. Letting her eyes close for a moment, she leaned against the doorframe, a sudden wave of tiredness taking over her body. Between the pregnancy and the emotions of the last few days, she found herself needing to rest at the strangest moments, fatigue threatening to overtake her when she least expected it.

At least, though, she had managed to make the man in her life see reason, mentally congratulating herself for accomplishing the impossible. David's anger at her original plan to participate in the infiltration of the religious compound had been greater than anything she had ever experienced from him before. And now that she could view the past with clearer vision, she realized that he might have had a valid reason to be less than thrilled with her choice. Their soon-to-be born baby had become the center of their joined lives, and she had learned a very important lesson about herself over these past few days.

She desperately wanted this child…and she was willing to do anything to keep her. Including not placing herself in dangerous situations or causing the baby's father to have a heart attack in the process.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she opened her eyes once again. She took a moment to stretch the muscles in her shoulders, then rapped twice before letting herself in to the small darkened room that held the secrets of the entire FBI.

Or at least the secrets that Penelope Garcia cared to share. JJ had learned long ago not to ask exactly what the technical genius knew or how she knew it. The sheer volume of information would be enough to send her into a catatonic state for months to come.

Standing still for a moment, JJ let her eyes adjust to the darkened room, her smile growing as she watched the bubbly blonde tech bounce in her seat. Garcia's less-than-chipper voice snapped out in a mutter as her long talons tapped against the keyboard. "I don't think so, you spineless little so and so. You can run but you can't hide from Big Brother, my crafty little sicko."

Cocking one brow, JJ bit back a laugh as she said, "Garcia, do I even want to know who you are chasing now?"

"Give me just a minute, my little mama gumdrop. I'm chasing a hacker that's been giving Bravo Team a run around for days," Garcia chirped, her eyes still firmly attached to the largest monitor in front of her. "I…need…just.." her voice trailed off into nothingness as she tapped wildly against the curved keyboard. Suddenly, her exuberant voice filled the air as she yelled, "Gotcha! Told you that the great Garcia would find your vapor trail and annihilate you with an h-bomb of lethal capacity!"

Lowering her bulky frame down into the comfortable black chair at the corner of the large desk, JJ let out a happy sigh as she stretched her legs out in front of her, the baby shifting slightly with the new space. Pressing her hand to her rippling stomach, JJ smoothed the black fabric over her tummy as she murmured, "Don't pay any attention to Auntie Penelope, Jelly Bean. She's just a bit focused when she's chasing the bad guys."

Twirling in her chair, the sleeves of her silky shirt billowing with the movement, Garcia pressed her glasses up higher on her nose as she stared at her friend. "Don't be telling my niece tales that I'm going to have to counteract when she makes her blessed appearance. I'm not above filling her with all forms of sugar-laden goodies and sending her back home to her parents…with a whistle!"

Rolling her eyes, JJ shifted again in her seat, holding out her hand in silent demand. "Speaking of sugary goodies, I think it's time that you broke out that stash I know you're keeping in here, Garcie. It's been a long morning, and your niece wants chocolate."

"I think my niece's mommy might be the one with the cravings, hmmm?" Garcia replied knowingly, immediately opening her nearest drawer, paper crinkling as her fingers found the orange and black wrapped confection. Ripping open the package, she pulled out one of the pieces before handing it to her friend. "Here ya go, gumdrop. And I'm keeping one for myself as punishment. You are still in the doghouse for that whole fiasco you tried to pull."

Letting out another sigh, JJ wondered how long she would be held accountable for simply attempting to do her job. Taking a satisfying bite from the crimped chocolate edge, she let the sweetness melt on her tongue as she said, emphatically, "How many times do I have to say it, Garcia? I made a mistake. But I rectified it quickly. You and David and the rest of the team are going to have to cut me some slack sometime soon. And besides, that's old news now. Emily and Spence are on the case, and they'll be back in another day with their report about the children in the compound. Then we can put this whole thing to bed and completely forget it ever happened."

Licking the chocolate off the tips of her fingers, Garcia tapped her foot impatiently against her tiled floor as she narrowed her eyes at her expecting friend. "Don't even think that you're going to be able to sweep all of this under the rug, my deceptive little peanut butter cup. You were going to take yourself and my godbaby off into who knows where and face who knows what all to prove that you're Wonder Woman." Seeing the other woman's mouth open in what was sure to be another disclaimer, Garcia held up her hand to stall the response. "And while I'm as big a fan of the blingy bracelets of bravo as the next gal, I believe it's been proven that your little fanny belongs right here where we can keep an eye on it..and you!"

Swallowing her last bite of the peanut butter and chocolate treat, JJ smiled reassuringly as she patted Pen's hand. "I'll tell you the same thing I told David again this morning. We're going to make the next few months the most boring in our lives. But I'm going to do my job as well as I can without putting Jelly Bean in danger."

"See that you do," Garcia ordered, then grinned widely as she leaned forward. "So, tell me how much groveling you had to do to get the Italian Stallion to let up on his original plans to lock you in a safe house for the rest of your pregnancy."

"David's a pussy cat, Garcia," JJ objected, holding out her hand again, her earlier craving barely satisfied, her taste buds demanding another feeding.

Silently handing over another Reese's Cup, Garcia shook her head, ribbons bouncing on her dog ears as she snorted, "Pish posh. I hear tell that he threatened to drop kick Hotch from here to kingdom come for even daring to mention that ill-fated scheme to you. Then he apparently caused some interesting damage to the various architecture of the building while he was attempting to find you once again."

"He found me. We discussed things. All is well in our world," JJ replied, taking bites from the candy after each phrase. "Now all we have to do is solve the problems in the rest of the world, and we'll be in business." Balling up the now-empty orange wrapper, JJ was about to aim it toward the nearby trashcan when the sound of beeping filled the small room.

Turning quickly toward a side monitor, Garcia narrowed her eyes as she tapped a few keys, bringing up what appeared to be a newscast. Her mouth stretched into a wide circle as she called out, "Oh, oh, oh! Isn't Colorado where our intrepid teammates are?"

Quickly standing up, JJ moved to stand behind Garcia, her eyes scanning the broadcast appearing in technicolor before them. Listening as the solemn newscaster relayed ominous words of doom and gloom, she absently dropped the long-forgotten wrapper to the floor as she attempted to make sense of the information she was receiving. Swallowing hard, she tapped Garcia's shoulder as she commanded, "Start streaming all of these broadcasts to disk, Garcia. And see if you can find out details that they aren't reporting yet. "

"On it," Garcia replied without taking her eyes off the screen, reaching automatically for another keyboard as she mindlessly created the codes necessary. Hearing footsteps behind her, she called out, "Where are you going, buttercup?"

"To find David and Hotch," JJ replied, her fingers already around the door knob, one hand pressed against her fluttering tummy. "Emily and Reid are in that compound. And someone's going to have to go get them."

And as she stepped out into the hallway, her feet determined to reach their destination quickly, one thought overtook her already cluttered mind.

Their well-ordered world had apparently disintegrated into chaos once again.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sign-ups for the Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Challenge end October 31, 2010 at midnight. Please remember to stop by and sign up at the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum if interested. We'd love to have each one of you. And remember, we will be taking NO late entries for this challenge.**

**Also, friends, don't forget to vote in "The Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards" headquartered at the forum as well (it can also be reached thru my profile page or ilovetvalot's profile page if you choose). We've had a phenomenal response so far, but we want each one of you to be heard through your vote. Voting ends on November 30, 2010, and details can be found at the forum.**


End file.
